A fool like me
by RingoNeko-san
Summary: Songfic de "Fool like me",by Cobra Starship. Nathaniel es un buen chico. Jett es solo un idiota. Aunque el mundo se oponga,ellos se quieren y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. OZNZ.


**A ver,yo estaba feliz de la vida escuchando "Fool like me" de cobra starship. Cuando dije "Oh dos,me recuerdan a Aussie y a Zea~" y bueno...Asi nacio mi segundo songfic! El primero no lo termine. Al principio son cosas randoms y despues esta todo relacionado. Recomiendo leerlo escuchando la canción~ Aasdfdsfdfds~ Y oficialmente,ESTE es mi OzNZ mas largo (?)  
**

**Nombres humanos: Jett /Australia , Nathaniel / Nueva Zelanda , Tiare /Isla de Pascua , Victoria / Islas Malvinas , Michelle / Seychelles , Alfred / Estados Unidos.**

**Aussie,Zea,Sey y Usa le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Rapa Nui y Malvi son de la comunidad de Latin Hetalia.**

**...**

_**Your daddy always said you should stay away from  
A fool like me, a fool like me  
And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone  
The bitch hangs up on me  
Huh!?**_

Nathaniel resoplo. Era la décima vez que su padre le hablaba de lo mismo.

-Lo entiendo,padre. Pero no es mas que una relación formal. - Dijo.

-Que así sea.- Respondió su padre.

El teléfono sonó desde la cocina y su madre se paro sobresaltada,corriendo a atender. Cuando volvió,el rubio la miro con curiosidad.

-Quien era?- Pregunto.

-Oh! Nadie,querido!- Y Nathaniel juro que pudo escuchar insultos en la lejanía.

_**Remember that time I blew your mailbox up  
I was just kidding about that (kidding about that)**_

-_Holy shit...- _Murmuro Jett,mirando el buzón que estaba roto en el suelo. De verdad había explotado?

Escucho una voz y levanto la vista. Reconoció esos orbes verdes brillantes que lo observaban sorprendido.

-Tu?- Pregunto. Enseguida se indigno. -Que hiciste?!-

-En mi defensa...- Respondió el australiano. -...se ve mejor así!-

-IDIOTA!- Chillo Nathaniel. -Sal de mi jardín!-

Y obedientemente,Jett se subió a su bicicleta de nuevo y comenzó a pedalear.

_**I'm sorry that I hit your dog with my bike  
But he's still got three legs (he's gonna be just fine)**_

Nathaniel abrió la puerta y se encontró con su pequeña ovejita indefensa golpeada en la cara.

-Cookie!- Exclamo el neozelandés.

Acuno al animal en sus brazos. Y así vio a la persona que lo había traído.

-JETT?!

-Lo siento,se me cruzo adelante y...- Se disculpo el mayor.

-ESTUPIDO!- Y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

El australiano se llevo la manos a los bolsillos y suspiro. Se alejo murmurando algo similar a "Todavía tiene tres patas,estará bien."

_**And baby, baby I ain't too sure that  
I know how to change anymore  
But  
This I know for sure..  
I just got eyes for you**_

-Vete!- Exclamo el rubio,girándose hacia Jett. -Vete a tu casa!-

-No quiero!- Se quejo el.

-Entonces acompaña a alguna de tus p*titas!- Le grito.

Jett comenzó a reír. Escandalosamente. Al neozelandés eso lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-De que te ríes,idiota?!- Lo miro,cruzándose de brazos.

-Estas celoso?- El mayor respondió con otra pregunta. Pero eso no evito que Nathaniel se sonrojara hasta puntos inimaginables.

-_NO! SHUT UP!- _Y se alejo,luciendo fastidiado. Aunque era solo una forma de ocultar la vergüenza.

-Awww~ _You are cute!_- Afirmo el australiano,que se había dedicado a seguirlo.

-_Suck my ****,Jett._- Murmuro el otro.

-Y sabes? Solo tengo ojos para ti,no tienes que sentirte celoso~ -El chico soltó una risa leve.

-Celoso?- El rubio lo miro uso segundos y luego comenzó a golpearlo con la mochila.- NO ES CIERTO,IDIOTAIDIOTAIDIOTA! QUIEN SE SENTIRIA CELOSO DE TUS "MUSCULITOS"?! PORQUE YO NO!-

Y así siguió insultando hasta que llegaron a su casa. No,Nathaniel no iba a admitir que hermoso había sido.

_**Even though your friends say: Oh my God, how can she be with him?  
Oh my God leave his ass!**_

-Osea,no puedo creerlo...- Mascullo Tiare,desde la vereda.

-Yo tampoco...-Admitió Victoria,a su lado.

-Y yo menos.- Michelle tenia un tic en el ojo y todo.

-Como puede ser que el presidente de la clase O y el líder del club de deportes estén juntos?! No pegan ni con cola!- Se quejo la primera.

-Alto...- La paro Victoria.- Le esta...?-

-TOCANDO EL TRASERO?! - Reacciono la sudamericana.

Ambas se giraron hacia Michelle,que no había dicho nada. Estaba sangrando de la nariz.

-Mimi,estas bien..?

-_OH GOD_! Le diré a la señorita Elizabeta! Seguro se pondrá muy feliz! Kyaaaaaaa~! OTPOTPOTP!- Las chicas se miraron y de a poco,se fueron alejando de su delirio.

_**Your daddy always said you should stay away from  
A fool like me, a fool like me  
And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me  
That bitch hangs up on me **_

-Vete.

-Ya? Todavía no llegamos!

-_Dad_ se enojara conmigo...

-_Uh_..._It's okay..._Nos vemos mañana,_ok_?

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa. Aunque ocultaban el profundo dolor que les causaba verse solo a escondidas.

_**Yeah I know  
That I'm a grown ass man  
Who still acts like an idiot**_

-17 años,Jett! - Exclamo molesto Nathaniel,desde su asiento de presidente de la clase.. -Tienes 17 años y sigues haciendo estupideces!-

-No es para tanto... -Aseguro el confiado australiano.

-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! Casi matas a uno de los gatos de Heracles!- Suspiro y apoyo sus codos en la mesa. -Tendrás amonestaciones,iré a hablarlo con el preceptor.-

Dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió a la salida. Jett casi se cae de su silla.

-_Wait_! _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_**But Lord he must have been in a good mood the day  
He let a girl like you  
Choose to take a fool like me**_

Nathaniel se asomo de dentro de la iglesia y miro a Jett. Se le escapo una sonrisa. De verdad estaba ahí.

-_Hey_! -Saludo,cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás suyo.

-_Hi_! - El australiano se acerco y lo tomo de la mano. -_Are you ready?_

-_Of course! - _El rubio sonrío,tomando su mano con fuerza y una mirada decidida.

-_Great! Let's go!_- Exclamo el mayor,saliendo corriendo y llevando al neozelandés.

Y mientras miraba su sonrisa dulce y escuchaba su risa suave,sabia que le estaría siempre agradecido a Dios.

_**I never meant to drive your car into that tree  
I'm still real sorry about that (sorry about that) **_

Nathaniel observaba su auto rojo estampado contra un árbol con un tic en el ojo.

-_Sorry,I..._-Jett no pudo termina,porque el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Voy a matarte! Mi bebe!- Chillo el.

-De verdad lo siento! No fue mi intención!- Se disculpo el castaño. Su compañero soltó un suspiro.

-Por lo menos estas bien,no? - El australiano lo miro sorprendido y esbozo una sonrisa.

-_Yes! Thank you!_

_**And I know I can't get it right  
But I would do anything, anything  
For my  
Baby, baby you ain't too sure that  
I know how to change anymore  
But  
This you know for sure...  
I just got eyes for you  
Even though your friends say: Oh my God, how can she be with him?  
Oh my God leave his ass!**_

Nathaniel estaba aburrido recostado en la pared de una casa ajena. Nunca mas iba a las fiestas de Alfred. Eran malditamente ABURRIDAS. A excepción de la poca gente que bailaba pegada en el medio del salón,para el resto era un bodrio gigante.

Y sobre todo...donde se había metido ese australiano estúpido?!

Una silueta lo rodeo,y un aroma inundo su nariz. Claro,al tacto no fue tan agradable.

-JO*ER,JETT,O SACAS TU MANO DE AHI O TE LA CORTO! - Chillo.

Pero este no pareció inmutarse. Ni por los chillidos del rubio ni por los murmullos de las chicas de la fiesta. El alcohol servía como una cortina de hierro en el. Lo abrazo por la cintura y le susurro al oído.

-Te quiero.- Y eso es lo ultimo que recuerda.

_**Your daddy always said "you should stay away from  
A fool like me, a fool like me"  
And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me  
That bitch hangs up on me **_

Que estaba raro,estaba raro. No había salido de su habitación mas que para comer. No quería saber nada de asistir a el instituto. Y para colmo,las llamadas cortadas se hacían cada día mas constantes. Y a Nathaniel le dolía que "el" no lo llamar. Después de lo que había pasado...!

_**Yeah I know  
That I'm a grown ass man  
Who still acts like an idiot  
But Lord he must have been in a good mood the day  
He let a girl like you  
Choose to take a fool like me, take a fool like me  
Take a fool like**_

Finalmente el rubio se vio obligado a ir a la escuela. Y como era de esperarse,lo encontró. Pero no encontró a su hiperactivo amigo chillón. Encontró a alguien cansado y deprimido. Nunca había estado tan preocupado en su vida!

No hablaron durante clases. Nathaniel se sentó lo mas alejado de el posible.

Pero durante el receso,no pudo huir mas.

-Donde te habías metido? -Pregunto Jett,sin una pizca de tacto.

-No te importa.- Estas palabras los golpearon interiormente,y ambos quisieron largarse a llorar. Pero el orgullo era mas grande.

-Si me importa.- Dijo finalmente el australiano.

-Por que? No somos nada.- Otro golpe bajo. Apretaron puños y mandíbulas,en un intento de no llorar.

-Porque me importas. Porque te quiero.

-...- Lo miro a los ojos. El verde brillante relucía mas de lo común,y las lágrimas estaban ya casi afuera. -No te creo. Eres un idiota...-_**  
**_

_**Oh my God!  
How can she be with him?  
Oh my God!  
How can she be with him?  
Oh my God  
Leave his ass!  
**_

Desde detrás de una columna,un buen grupo de gente observaba la escena. Los amigos de Nathaniel,los de Jett,gente que no pintaba nada ahí...Y coincidían en algo: Ellos eran una pareja muy dispareja. En estatura,en notas,en personalidad,en actitud...

Pero todos los que estaban ahí lo sabían. Ellos se querían,y eso importaba mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

_**Your daddy always said "you should stay away from  
**__**A fool like me, a fool like me"  
And when your momma sees me callin' on your telephone, she hangs up on me  
That bitch hangs up on me  
Yeah I know  
That I'm a grown ass man  
Who still acts like an idiot**_

-Que..?- Mascullo el castaño. No sabia como sentirse. O enojado,o mas destrozado que nunca.

Pero lo tomo de los brazos. El otro hizo una mueca,por la fuerza.

-Si,soy un idiota,sabes?- Dijo. Estaba tan dolido,tan enojado...-Pero no importa! Yo te amo! Y eso no puedo cambiarlo!-

Se miraron. Ahora ambos lloraban. Pero de una manera sutil y silenciosa. En el pasillo no había mas ruido que el que provenía de afuera.

Y Jett se agacho,besándolo en los labios. Pero ahora era tan dulce,como si temiera romperlo en pedazos. Como si fuera la joya mas hermosa del universo. Como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

_**But Lord he must have been in a good mood the day  
He let a girl like you  
Choose to take a fool like me **__**.**_

Al principio sintió rabia. Luego tristeza. Luego,su interior se lleno de emociones,que rebalsaron por los ojos.

Sentía esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Esa textura extrañamente suave.

Y nunca supo o podría saber que parte de el reacciono,para tomarlo de las mejillas con suavidad e inclinar la cabeza. Lo que lo hizo mover los labios y responder a su beso con cariño.

Llego un momento en el que el aire fue insuficiente y fuera de voluntad,separaron sus bocas. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-_I love you too.-_ Dijo suavemente. Solo para que ellos dos lo escucharan.

Pero con esas palabras tan simples,fueron felices.

**...**

**Cursi? Estupido? Cool? DejadehacerOzNZyseguitusotrosfics(?)? Asddffgfgfgfd~ Perdón,OTP xD Ah! El "No pegan ni con cola" es una frase muy usada acá,no se si en otros lugares también,refiriéndose a que no harían buena pareja ni aunque los forzaran~ -Mentiratieneenvidia (?)-**

**Asddfdfgfd~ Quisiera hacer un fic con este Au. Osea,la idea es que Nathaniel fuera el hijo de una familia de case media-alta,que conoce a un chico -Aussie.- en la escuela y se hacen amigos. Pero a la familia no le agrada,porque lo lleva por el mal camino (?) y bueno...**

**Bueno~ Es todo lo que tengo que decir! Se cuidan y nos leeremos en el próximo fic o capitulo de "Una noche en el Hetalia-Club!" que tengo que seguir antes de que me peguen..(?) Sayo~!**


End file.
